Un nuevo obstáculo
by Marisol Dokuro
Summary: Mikasa, Armin, Jean y los demás son enviados a una extraña misión: observar a unos titanes que hay en una aldea cercana al bosque donde acampan. Cuando llegan allí se encuentran con varias sorpresas...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: Ni Shingeki no Kyojin ni los personajes de esta serie que aparecen en la historia me pertenecen, pertenecen todos a Hajime Isayama.

**ACLARACIONES:** si no has visto los últimos capítulos del anime probablemente te encuentres un pequeño (o gran) spoiler; todos los personajes nombrados son los originales, aunque al narrar en primera persona como Mikasa y debido a la dificultad de ponerse en su piel puede que se note un pequeño cambio de personalidad. Pido perdón por adelantado.

* * *

Era un día tranquilo en la Legión de Reconocimiento. Hacía bastante desde el último encuentro con titanes en el viaje hacia la casa en la que vivíamos Eren y yo antes de que la muralla Maria fuese destruida. Nos dirigíamos hacia allá porque, según Eren, en su sótano su padre había guardado secretos sobre los titanes que nunca habían salido a la luz. Y ahora estábamos acampando en un bosque, al cobijo de ataques indeseados, para pasar la noche.

Mi caballo empezó a ponerse nervioso. No le di mucha importancia, pero a Armin se le veía preocupado. Tenía la teoría de que la presencia de los titanes alteraba mucho a los animales. Le observé detenidamente y me dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora, de modo que aparté esas ideas de mi mente y me arrebujé en mi saco de dormir.

(***)

— ¡Arriba, soldados! - atronó una voz todo el campamento- Tengo órdenes del capitán Erwin. Nos ha mandado entrar en la aldea que hay al este del bosque para observar a un grupo de titanes que hay congregados alrededor de una casa amarilla cercana al bosque.

No era la forma más agradable de despertarle a uno, pero había que obedecer las órdenes.

— Me extraña que la capitana Hanji no esté liderando esta misión en concreto - dijo Armin entre bostezos.

— Bueno, seguramente es idea suya que vayamos a investigar - replicó Jean malhumorado -, a esa mujer, con tal de fastidiar, se le ocurre cualquier cosa.

Entre comentarios de intriga y de sueño, en unos minutos nos montamos sobre los caballos y en media hora nos acercamos al campo que rodeaba la aldea.

— Seguramente se refieran a esa casa de campo de delante- comenté, señalando una modesta casita de dos pisos con techo plano pero pintada de color amarillo chillón -, no creo que a mucha gente más se le ocurriese pintar su casa de ese color tan llamativo- "y tan horrible", me faltó añadir-.

— Es cierto. Pero no parece muy especial, si obviamos el color. ¿Por qué iba a haber titanes allí?

— No lo sé, Armin, pero por eso vamos hacia allí- soltó Jean-.

Contemplé la aldea. No tendría más de unas veinte casas, y casi todas tenían un techo plano, como la de la que nos interesaba. Eso era raro, normalmente contábamos con techos inclinados por los que caernos y... bien, eso sería un punto a nuesto favor. Alrededor de las casas había grandes parcelas de cultivo, a pesar de que el único río cercano era el que atravesaba el pueblo. Bueno, los agritultores tendrían sus métodos, pensé. Aunque ahora, por supuesto, como no había humanos, los campos estaban muertos...

— Hey, chicos. ¿Cuántos años puede subsistir un cultivo de arroz sin cuidado humano?

— ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa, Mikasa? Pero supongo que crecería bastante, como estos de aquí.

— Ya, pero ¿tan cuidadosamente cortados y segados como éstos?

— ...

Cabalgamos en silencio hasta llegar a unos pocos metros de esa edificación que dañaba a la vista. Atamos los caballos en una valla de madera que rodeaba los campos y utilizamos nuestros equipos para subir al tejado de algunas de las casas contiguas. Con discreción, tampoco queríamos provocar una lucha con los titanes que pudiese haber por allí.

— Pero qué... - empezó Reiner, oculto tras la chimenea conmigo.

Debajo de nosotros, en un silencio absoluto, había dos titanes de 3 metros sentados en el suelo.

Había humanos.

**COMIÉNDOSELOS**.


	2. Chapter 2

******DISCLAIMER**: Ni Shingeki no Kyojin ni los personajes de esta serie que aparecen en la historia me pertenecen, pertenecen todos a Hajime Isayama.

** AGRADECIMIENTOS**: a todos los que han leído el primer capítulo o que piensen leer este fic, y especialmente a Ang-sama (aunque le moleste el "-sama", pero ya es costumbre, jo), que me está ayudando mucho con mis pequeñas y grandes dudas. En serio, gracias. Y si alguien tiene cualquier cosa que comentar o criticar estaré encantada de escucharlo (leerlo ^^")

* * *

La cabeza me daba vueltas. Mi cerebro proponía ideas cada vez más absurdas, y mi mente volaba, de pensamientos irrelevantes como lo molesto del olor a lluvia del aire, a Eren, a contar mentalmente si todos mis compañeros se encontraban en los tejados vecinos, y a la ilógica escena que tenía a mis pies.

Todo iba mal.

En primer lugar, ¿por qué había humanos en esta zona? La gente que había sobrevivido a la invasión de los titanes en la muralla María había pasado a la muralla Rose, precisamente para estar a salvo de esos gigantes asesinos.

En segundo lugar, y esperaba que Armin no estuviese tan confuso como yo lo estaba en ese instante, ¿**Cómo demonios **habían conseguido esas personas inmovilizar a dos titanes de 3 metros? No llevaban consigo equipos ni uniformes de ninguna de las tropas. No entendía nada. ¿Acaso alguno de ellos podía, como Eren, transformarse en titán? Era una respuesta que sólo suscitaba más y más preguntas, así que la deseché.

Y por último, pero no menos desconcertante, estaba el pequeño detalle de que se estaban comiendo la carne de las criaturas. Tres de los humanos, dos hombres de aspecto famélico y la mujer más gorda que había visto en mi vida estaban dándonos las espaldas y comiéndose a mordiscos las piernas de un titán rubio que tenía los ojos en blanco, la boca abierta y la cabeza caída inerte contra el edificio que tenía detrás. Curiosamente, el titán moreno tenía la misma actitud ausente y pasiva mientras una niña pequeña y un hombre de mediana edad devoraban sus brazos.

Conny, a mi espalda, me susurró:

— Pero... los cuerpos de los Titanes están a temperaturas muy muy calientes. ¿Cómo pueden meterse eso en la boca?

— ¿_Eso _es lo único que te parece raro? -Reiner le dirigió una mirada incrédula- ¿_En serio_?

Les hice callar con mi más gélida mirada.

— Habláis muy alto, joder. Esos de abajo podrían oírnos.

— Reiner - susurró Conny en un débil susurro, obediente-, ¿deberíamos volver al campamento e informar, o seguimos observando a la espera de algo lógico?

— Discutamos eso en otro lugar.

Dicho esto, bajó donde estaban los caballos e hizo señas para que todos le imitásemos. Cuando todos estuvimos congregados allí explicó que quería que dos personas fuesen a informar a la capitana Hanji y al comandante Erwin lo más prontamente posible, y mientras tanto los otros cuatro nos quedaríamos vigilando por si descubríamos alguna explicación.

Armin y Sasha fueron enviados a reportar el informe, mientras el resto discutía qué podía pasar con esa gente tan extraña.

Miré en derredor y suspiré, aburrida. Nada me parecía del todo emocionante o sorprendente en esos momentos. La vida sin Armin, y sobre todo sin Eren, apenas tenía color.

Para distraerme un poco, decidí tomar el primer turno como vigilante. Subí al tejado de la casa amarilla y me oculté tras una pila de balas de paja. Centré mi atención en la niña y el hombre que con parsimonia iban comiendo la carne que se regeneraba una y otra vez de los brazos del titán moreno. Tenían ambos los ojos inyectados en sangre y... al mirar bien, se apreciaba un tono verdoso en su piel traslúcida.

Oí un ruido proveniente de la casa de mi izquierda. Por el hueco de la puerta arrancada de sus goznes salió otra persona, esta vez una mujer joven de mirada perdida y tez pálida, casi transparente. Se acercó al titán rubio y empezó a comer de una de sus manos.

Intenté deducir algo de su comportamiento, pero todo seguía siendo tremendamente confuso y sin sentido, así que bajé y comuniqué la aparición de la nueva humana. Todos recibieron la noticia con un prolongado silencio.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER**: Ni Shingeki no Kyojin ni los personajes de esta serie que aparecen en la historia me pertenecen, pertenecen todos a Hajime Isayama.

* * *

A las espaldas del grupo, en el bosque, sonó un trueno que rompió el silencio en el que estaban sumidos. Alcé la vista al cielo. Las nubes grises de lluvia aún no estaban sobre nosotros, pero no tardarían mucho en estarlo. Y cuando eso ocurriera...quién sabía qué comportamiento tendrían los humanos de la aldea.

Jean se volvió a mirar hacia el bosque también, pero por otra razón.

— Eso que se aproxima...- preguntó Conny, siguiendo la dirección de su mirada- ¿podría ser gente de la Legión?

— No digas chorradas, ¿cómo van a haber ido y vuelto al corazón del bosque en tan pocos minutos? - respodió Petra, mirándole con tanta incredulidad como si hubiese propuesto que se acercaban unicornios verdes.

— La verdad es que_ sí_ es gente a caballo, Petra.

Era verdad, a medida que se acercaban tomaban la forma de un grupo de jinetes. Me preguntaba quién estaría en ese grupo. ¿El capitán Rivaille? Si era así, quizá el comandante Erwin estaría en el grupo también, e incluso quizá Eren.

O podría ser que viniese únicamente la capitana Hanji y sus subordinados. Al pensar esto, mis ánimos se fueron tan rápido como habían llegado.

Los jinetes se detuvieron junto a la valla en la que habíamos atado a nuestros caballos e imitaron nuestro gesto. Escruté sus rostros buscando el que me interesaba, pero sólo reconocí a Armin, Shasha y... la capitana Hanji. Cómo no. Iba a tener que soportar a la desequilibrada mental el resto de la misión.

Armin sonrió cuando me vio y vino directo hacia mí.

— Nos los encontramos viniendo de camino hacia aquí, casi ni entramos al bosque... de camino les hemos contado lo poco que sabemos, y la capitana ya está elucubrando teorías de todo tipo.

— Pero, por supuesto- añadí, mirándole inexpresiva (era lo más efectivo con él si quería que confesara algo)-, tú tienes una teoría particular que no quieres compartir con nadie.

— En serio, Mikasa... no se te puede ocultar nada.- me miraba serio, preocupado. Comprobó con una mirada que Hanji estaba hablando con Reiner y me hizo señas para que nos apartásemos un poco. Cuando estábamos a unos diez pasos de los demás, continuó:- ¿Recuerdas que mi abuelo me contaba cosas sobre el mundo exterior, y que incluso tenía un libro que hablaba sobre ello?

Asentí, no muy segura de a dónde nos llevaba este tema. No era nada recomendable sacar a relucir algo así.

— No sé si sabes también que descubrí un libro de cuentos de terror de épocas pasadas. En ellas hablaba de fantasmas, vampiros y cosas así.

— ¿Vampiros? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué es eso?- estaba realmente desconcertada. Los únicos monstruos a los que había que temer era a los titanes. ¿Quién se pasaba el tiempo inventando otros monstruos cuando había un enemigo real, con una amenaza real? Armin suspiró.

— Sí, a Eren se lo conté, pero por lo que veo a ti nunca te hablé de ello. Bueno, pues hace cientos de años se creía en unos monstruos llamados "zombies", que eran muertos vivientes, o gente infectada por una enfermedad, y comían carne humana. Como caníbales, sí, pero cuando estos mordían a alguien, le contagiaban la infección, y los convertían en zombies también...oh, vamos, no me mires con esa cara.

— Ésta es mi cara, no tengo otra. Continúa. ¿Crees que estos humanos son zombies de ésos?

— Exacto. Son lentos, tienen la piel rara, están comiendo...bueno, no humanos, pero titanes... Y tienen una expresión ausente y un comportamiento automatizado. Como si comiesen por instinto y nada más. Igual que los zombies de las historias antiguas.

— Y ¿cómo se lucha contra esas cosas?

— Pues ésa es la cuestión, que...

Una gota de agua le cayó en el ojo y, sorprendido, miró al cielo. Inmediatamente después corrió a subirse al tejado de la casa amarilla. Sin entender nada, le seguí. En voz muy baja, me dijo que quería observar el comportamiento de los zombies cuando notasen que llovía.

Miré a mi vez hacia el suelo. El suave goteo derivó en una llovizna fría pero blanda. Cada vez que una gota tocaba la piel de un titán, se elevaba vapor de su cuerpo, por la diferencia de temperatura. Pero los humanos-zombies no reaccionaban, al menos de momento. Vi cómo todos mis compañeros empezaban a esconderse para observar como nosotros. Pero no parecía que ninguno de los comensales quisiera renunciar a su plato sólo porque el ambiente se humedeciera.

Tras unos minutos sin cambios, la lluvia empezó a caer con más fuerza, y el viento a soplar con creciente intensidad. La mujer joven fue la primera en dejar de comer. Dejó al titán, se dio la vuelta y empezó a dirigirse hacia la casa de donde había salido. El hombre mayor y la mujer gorda la siguieron al instante, los demás tardaron aún un poco, pero en no más de dos minutos el patio estaba ocupado sólo por los titanes y el agua. La capitana Hanji aprovechó para llegar hasta el edificio sobre el que se recostaba el titán moreno, y nos hizo señas a todos para que la imitásemos. Una vez allí, nos dijo con un tono entre alegre y preocupado:

— Bueno, esto es muy raro todo, ¡y muy emocionante! Nunca había visto a titanes de esta forma. Deberíamos intentar hablar con alguna de esas personas y preguntarles qué hacen aquí y qué significa todo esto.

— Con permiso, Hanji-dono- respondió Jean-, pero no creo que estas...criaturas...tengan la capacidad de comunicarse. Más parece que nos intentarían comer a nosotros también a la mínima oportunidad.

— Bueno, si estás asustado no vayas tú, chico, pero ¡alguien tiene que ser valiente e intentarlo! ¡Por el bien de la ciencia, de la humanidad!- estas últimas frases las dijo en un tono cantarín demasiado alegre para la situación, y para mi gusto-. Ackerman, tú eres sorprendentemente buena en la batalla, según me han dicho.- sonrió, giró sobre sí misma y me apuntó con el dedo a la nariz- _¡Irás tú!_

La miré intentando comprender de dónde sacaba ese irracional optimismo que tanto me irritaba.

_— _Como quiera.

Bajé al suelo y me dirigí con paso firme hacia la casa, los ojos de todos fijos en mí. Recordé que Armin no me había acabado de contar cómo podía derrotar a sus supuestos zombies y maldije interiormente no haberle preguntado de nuevo.

Y de repente no me hizo falta seguir avanzando, porque la niña pequeña había salido del edificio y se dirigía hacia mí anadeando.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **Ni Shingeki no Kyojin ni los personajes de esta serie que aparecen en la historia me pertenecen, pertenecen todos a Hajime Isayama.

* * *

Inspiré hondo y dije en voz alta y lentamente (por alguna razón tuve la sensación de que así me entendería mejor):

— Hola, chiquilla. No quiero hacerte daño, quiero hablar - la niña no mostraba reacción alguna, se había detenido a un metro y medio de mí y miraba hacia el suelo lleno de barro-. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

Levantó la cabeza y chilló.

Ni siquiera me había mirado directamente. Sólo chilló. Con un alarido tan grave e inhumano que nadie creería que provenía de los pulmones de una niña pequeña.

Retrocedí, alarmada, y miré hacia el tejado en el que estaban los demás. Hanji chilló "¡Captúrala viva y ven aquí!", pero ¿cómo quería que capturase a esa...cosa? Me arranqué la chaqueta, le tapé la cabeza y la cara (sobre todo, la boca era lo que me preocupaba) y la llevé bajo el brazo hacia el tejado. Me costó un poco manejar mi equipo con ese peso extra, pero llegué con los demás justo a tiempo de ver cómo más seres de esos, muy seguramente atraídos por el grito de la pequeña, salían de la casa de donde venía ésta y de las contiguas.

Arrojé el bulto lo más lejos que pude de mí. Fue pura coincidencia que cayera en los pies de la capitana y por poco no la tirase al vacío. Bueno, _casi_ pura coincidencia.

— Bueno, genial. ¿Qué hacemos con esto? - Reiner tenía una expresión preocupada, y fruncía el ceño como si le fuese la vida en ello.

— De momento dejarla así, porque está muy mona callada- la capitana propinó unos golpecitos amistosos a la espalda de la niña-, y cuando tengamos vía libre volveremos al campamento e intentaremos averiguar algo en el cuartel general.

— Eso si no descubren a los caballos y deciden comérselos también- añadió Armin con voz queda.

Prácticamente todos empalidecieron. Obviamente no habían pensado en esa opción.

(***)

Los zombies, como Armin insistía en llamarlos, habían estado unos minutos vagando por el barro intentado encontrar el origen del grito, y desistieron con una rapidez pasmosa, para luego entrar de nuevo en las casas. Por lo visto no les importaba lo que hubiese sucedido mientras no les pusiera en peligro inmediato. Además, ni siquiera entraban en las mismas casas de las que habían salido, sino que cada uno se decantó por la que tenía más cerca. Después de que Christa comprobase que efectivamente estaba todo despejado desde un ángulo en el que el humo no entorpeciese la vista, empezamos a movernos.

— Vamos, soldados. Vosotras dos- Reiner señaló a dos chicas que habían venido con Hanji-, coged a la niña. Los demás, a los caballos.

— ¡Estoy taaan emocionada!- canturreaba la apasionada de los titanes como si hubiese encontrado un cofre lleno de monedas de oro.

— Mira, a la capitana le brillan los ojos. Y se ha ruborizado. Da miedo - me susurró Armin.

— Pues que no te dé tanto miedo porque tienes que exponerle tu teoría.

—¿Estás loca? Podrían arrestarme por haber leído algo así. No, ni de broma.

— Eres un cobarde. Necesitan tener esa información, porque es probable que sea eso lo que ocurra. Prométeme que se lo dirás.

— Yo...bien, encontraré una forma de decírselo. Pero ahora no es el momento.

Asentí y monté en el caballo.

El camino se me hizo bastante corto, porque estaba sumida en mis pensamientos. Armin y yo íbamos a encontrarnos con Erwin, Rivaille y los demás altos cargos, porque nos habíamos ofrecido voluntarios para custodiar a la niña- que iba en un caballo entre ambos, atada como un fardo- durante el viaje. Tras discutir un poco más con él, decidimos que él explicaría su idea cuando todos estuviesen presentes, y que yo le acompañaría para apoyarle. No es que fuese con él sólo para ver a Eren y para comprobar que mi amigo les contaba lo que sabía.

Cuando llegamos, empapados y cansados, estaba anocheciendo; y la lluvia, amainando. Bajé del caballo y con ayuda de Armin llevamos a la niña hacia la tienda de campaña de Rivaille.

— ¿Y esto?- preguntó serio, levantando una ceja.

— Esto, señor mío- replicó la capitana Hanji entrando en el momento justo- es una comedora de titanes. Oh, venga, no me pongas esa cara. Ahora te lo explico, estoy esperando a que venga el comandante. ¿Por dónde anda el rubiales?

— Está hablando con Jaeger, pero le he mandado avisar. Y creo que esa forma de dirigirte a él se puede considerar insubordinación, ¿sabes?

El corazón casi me salta del pecho. ¿Eren estaba bien, e iba a verle? Casi no podía creer mi suerte.

Unos segundos más tarde Reiner, el comandante y mi hermano adoptivo entraron en la tienda.

— ¡Eren!- exclamé, y tuve que contenerme para no correr a abrazarle. Me habrían echado, y eso no me convenía. En lugar de eso le sonreí, y él nos devolvió la sonrisa a Armin y a mí, junto con un "hola" y una mirada inquisitiva hacia el bulto que reteníamos.

— Pues bien, empecemos- dijo la capitana, dando una palmada, descubriendo los ojos de la niña(pero dejando en su sitio la mordaza) y sentándose. Cualquiera diría que estaba disfrutando de lo lindo. Nunca comprendería a esa mujer-.

Entre ella y Reiner contaron todo lo que habíamos visto y qué hacía una niña pequeña amordazada y atada , y luego un silencio largo y significativo inundó la tienda.

— ¿Se te ocurre alguna explicación lógica para esto, Hanji?- preguntó el comandante.

— Bueno...mi teoría es que esos aldeanos se escondieron de los titanes, que no se desviaron hacia ese lugar por algún motivo, o por simple azar. Y que se quedaron sin carne y cuando vieron a los titanes entrar en el pueblecito, corrieron a comer su carne.

— Pero eso deja mil cosas sin responder.

Le propiné un codazo a Armin, quien se puso rojo y alzó la voz:

— Este...yo tengo una posible hipótesis...

— Adelante, pues.- Rivaille parecía más aburrido que otra cosa, ni siquiera parecía estar mínimamente interesado o sentir curiosidad.

— Verán, cuando era pequeño, mi abuelo me contaba historias de terror de antes de que se construyesen las murallas, y...

Resumió bastante bien las características que tenían esos mostruos, las que compartían con los aldeanos, y además añadió que probablemente nos infectaríamos de ese hambre de carne humana y de titán si nos dejábamos morder por uno de ellos. Mientras iba relatando, noté que efectivamente a Eren le resultaba todo familiar, pues era el único que no tenía el desconcierto en su estado puro pintado en el rostro. Si dejamos aparte a Rivaille, claro.

De nuevo silencio. Noté cómo la inquietud de Armin aumentaba.

—Vamos a dejar de lado el hecho de que tu abuelo supiese ese tipo de cosas, por el momento, ya que nos has proporcionado tan jugosa información, ¿vale?

— Gr-gracias, capitana Hanji...

— Ahora tenemos que ver qué hacemos con esos "zombies" que tú dices. Así que, como son tan peligrosos, - Erwin se levantó- habrá que exterminarlos. ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

— Pues verán, esa es la cuestión...no se sabe muy bien. Cada historia decía una cosa. Unas dicen que con fuego, otras que descuartizándolos...

— Bueno, podríamos probar a llevar antorchas y espadas, para estar más seguros, ¿No?- propuso Eren, vacilante.

— Vaya, chico. ¿Dónde está tu decisión? ¿Es que temes transformarte y ser comido por esos aldeanos?- se burló Rivaille.

—¡No es eso!- respondió, sonrojado y obviamente molesto-, no es eso, es que no estoy acostumbrado a la idea de matar personas, o zombies, o lo que sean.

— De cualquier modo- intervino Reiner-, yo estoy de acuerdo en llevar ambas cosas, me parece lo más sensato.

— Entonces, decidido-zanjó Erwin-. Capitanes, id explicando la situación a vuestros subordinados. El objetivo es la aniquilación total de esos seres, exceptuando a nuestra prisionera, que estará a cargo de Hanji. Partiremos al amanecer.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER**: Ni Shingeki no Kyojin ni los personajes de esta serie que aparecen en la historia me pertenecen, pertenecen todos a Hajime Isayama.

**NOTA: **tengo que dar las gracias de nuevo de todo corazón a Ang-sama y a Gonzalo por darme sus opiniones y consejos de mejora, y a todos los que habéis gastado un poquito de vuestro tiempo leyendo este fanfic. En serio, muchas gracias. Espero que me perdonéis por lo que voy a hacer.

* * *

Giré la espada y la saqué del torso en el que la había enterrado. Cuando el zombie estaba muy ocupado aullando de dolor aproveché para decapitarle de un golpe.

Por dios, ¿cómo había acabado en esa situación?

_La lluvia caía con fuerza desde que salimos del bosque. Cuando llegamos al pueblo pudimos ver que de nuevo todos los zombies se habían refugiado de ella, y el comandante Erwin nos dividió en grupos para explorar cuatro casas y uno para vigilar el pequeño patio que había entre ellas y en el que se encontraban los titanes. A nuestro grupo le habían asignado la dichosa casa amarilla._

_— Mikasa... ¿puedes entrar tú primero?- tartamudeó Armin, nervioso y temblando ligeramente._

_— Apartad, yo iré primero- nos empujó Eren, espada en mano y con actitud desafiante._

_— Eren, es peligroso. Yo iré delant..-Eren abrió la puerta de una patada y se internó en la casa sin hacerme caso- ¡EREN! ¿ESTÁS LOCO?_

_— Tranquila, no hay nada- miró en derredor y nos ordenó entrar a los demás- estarán en el piso de arriba._

_Así que allí nos dirigimos. Y tampoco encontramos nada. Entonces decidimos subir a la azotea e informar a los demás, y cuando estábamos subiendo escuchamos unos sonidos lastimeros que se iban acercando._

_— Nos han encontrado..._

_— Muy perspicaz, Armin. Pero el objetivo era encontrarlos, así que esto es una buena señal._

_Por Dios, Jean tenía que empezar a suavizar sus modales en momentos de estrés. Avanzó y ambos quedamos los primeros del grupo, defendiéndolos de esa extraña amenaza que sabía usar escaleras. Desenvainamos y esperamos._

_Los primeros dos seres aparecieron agitando sus extremidades hacia nosotros, como tirados por hilos invisibles. Les corté las piernas a los dos en un solo movimiento, pero cayeron de bruces y aún se arrastraban con los brazos en nuestra dirección. Jean pateó al de la izquierda para ponerlo boca arriba y le clavó la espada en el pecho, pero como eso no detuvo al zombie, opté por cortarle la cabeza al de la derecha, que dejó de moverse. Jean me imitó._

_— A decapitar zombies se ha dicho- el resto me miró y asintió. En realidad eran más fáciles de matar que los titanes. Esto no podría ser tan difícil-._

Bueno, si había pensado que esto podría ser un juego de niños, ahora me retractaba. La marabunta nos había empujado hasta el tejado, y yo ya no sabía cómo en el sótano de esa casa podían caber tantos zombies juntos. Mis compañeros y yo estábamos cubiertos de agua y sangre a partes iguales.

— Bien, Eren, ¿qué opinas ahora del maldito entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo que tanto criticaste?-chilló Jean, cargado de sarcasmo.

— ¡Jean, concéntrate! ¡Detrás de ti!- replicó Sasha.

El aludido acabó con la escuálida figura que tenía delante, y extendiendo el brazo izquierdo giró sobre sí mismo, dejando sin cabeza al que tenía a su espalda. Por su parte, Sasha repartía patadas y golpes poco precisos a su alrededor. No tenía mucha puntería, pero de algún modo conseguía deshacerse de todo bicho viviente que se le acercaba. Por si acaso, me mantuve a una buena distancia de ella.

Unos diez zombies me tenían rodeada y atrapada al borde del tejado. Tomando impulso apoyándome en el pequeño saliente que remataba la techumbre, salté sobre ellos dejándolos a mi espalda, y con unos pocos y precisos golpes de muñeca fui deshaciéndome de todos. O eso pensé. Eren apareció a mi izquierda y dejó caer con fuerza la espada sobre un niño pequeño que había pasado por alto. Se lo agradecí con un ligero gruñido e intenté avanzar y alejarme del precipicio, pero se me acercaban por todas partes, y acabé apartando a gente a patadas con tal de crear un reducido espacio libre entre la muralla de carne y yo. Se creó un pequeño efecto dominó y los zombies a los que había empujado hicieron caer a los de detrás. Estaba visto que no tenían mucho equilibrio. Seguí segando cabezas y oí chillar a Jean a mi espalda.

Le habían mordido en el brazo de la espada.

— ¡Cortadle el brazo!-ordenó Armin-¡Que no se extienda la infección!

Pensé que no era seguro que estuviésemos hablando de infecciones, pero alguien obedeció, porque le oí gritar de nuevo.

Me había distraído un poco, y volvía a estar peligrosamente cerca del borde del tejado; esta vez, estaba en una de las esquinas. No entendía cómo esos espantapájaros con vida me podían hacer retroceder a ese ritmo. Empecé a girar sobre mí misma hacia un lado y hacia el otro, asestando golpes casi a ciegas, y conseguí deshacerme de varios cuerpos.

Cada vez se hacía más difícil moverse y pelear, pisando sobre cuerpos inertes que resbalaban por la lluvia y la sangre, y cansados como estábamos. Debió de ser por eso que mordieron a Eren en la pierna.

— ¡Eren!- chillé, despejando el camino hacia él sin preocuparme de nada más que su seguridad- Lo siento, yo...dejé que te pasase esto... - me volví y doblé a una mujer mayor por la mitad antes de decapitarla, y me giré de nuevo hacia Eren, que seguía luchando.

— No pienso cortarme la pierna, no podría luchar. Mataré al máximo de zombies posibles y cuando no pueda más me convertiré en titán y los atraeré para que podáis deshaceros de todos.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio...-me sequé las lágrimas.

—¡Mikasa, deja que haga lo que quiera! ¡No soy tu bebé! ¡No tienes que protegerme!- descargó su frustración sobre dos más que se nos aproximaban casi reptando (probablemente habrían recibido una de las patadas de Sasha).

En ese momento quise matarlo, pero me repuse y seguí con mi misión. Ya sólo quedaban unos cincuenta zombies en pie, y hacía rato que no subía ninguno más. Pero no bajé la guardia. Seguimos exterminando la plaga que nos rodeaba, y en unos veinte minutos no quedaba ninguno más en nuestro edificio.

Y entonces Jean empezó a temblar violentamente, y sus ojos comenzaban a enrojecerse. Se dejó caer en el suelo repleto de cadáveres, nos pusimos a su alrededor preocupados, y se llevó las manos a la cara antes de decir entre sollozos:

— M...me he infectado por completo...matadme, por favor. Os lo suplico.

Nos miramos. Ninguno quería hacerlo, estaba claro. Jean era nuestro amigo y compañero, y ya habíamos visto morir a demasiados como para acabar nosotros mismos con la vida de alguno. Empezó a amainar, irónicamente el sol estaba radiante en estos momentos de aflicción.

— Por favor...-continuó-, no quiero morderos a ninguno...

Petra, con lágrimas en los ojos, se agachó junto a él y susurró que ella lo haría. Jean sonrió.

— Gracias...ah, Marco, ¿oyes eso? Voy a estar contigo de nuevo...

Petra se incorporó, cerró los ojos y bajó la espada sobre la cabeza de nuestro amigo. Yo también cerré los ojos. Y lo mismo debió de hacer el resto, porque oí un gruñido a mi derecha y después tres aullidos. Cuando los abrí, vi que Eren estaba mordiendo a Sasha por alguna razón. Y que, también por algo que mi cerebro no quería procesar, Petra y Christa estaban en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor. Armin, frente a mí, se alejó lo más posible de la escena, horrorizado; y yo simplemente me quedé observando, incapaz de entender la escena que se desarrollaba a mi alrededor. Eren, con los ojos inyectados en sangre y la piel ligeramente traslúcida, se dirigió hacia mí y mordió mi brazo.

No pude chillar.

No pude moverme.

No pude hacer nada salvo pensar "Eren, ¿qué estás haciendo?" y "No te he protegido, perdóname", y antes de cerrar los ojos, lo último que vi fue a Armin, espada en mano y llorando, dirigiéndose hacia nosotros para ensartarnos a ambos a la vez, coronado por un bonito y fuera de lugar arcoíris.

Mi último pensamiento antes de dejar este mundo no fue de rencor ni de miedo. Fue para Eren. No de la forma en la que se encontraba ahora mismo, sino de la primera sonrisa que me dirigió cuando, de pequeña, me salvó de aquellos secuestradores, y me dio la bufanda que siempre llevaba conmigo desde entonces.

Hay cosas peores que morir con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

FIN


End file.
